NIRA Air Corps Biplanes
The New Irish Republican Army Air Corps has operated postwar-constructed wood-and-canvas biplanes since 2275 to supplement their relatively small numbers of fixed-wing aircraft. While their payload, speed, and service ceiling are highly limited, and are vulnerable to ground fire because of their lower altitude, these aircraft enjoy the advantages of being able to fly for extended periods of time thanks to their microfusion engines. Development The origin of the wood-and-canvas biplanes used by the NIRA was in 2270, when it was proposed by a group of officers in the NIRA noted that the wood-and-canvas biplanes similar to those used in the First World War could be cheaply constructed using technology available in the NIR. In 2271, Parliament approved the funding for research into aircraft construction. In October, 2272, the first model of what would become the Mark I biplane would make its first test flight. After extended test flights in 2273, the aircraft was approved for a trial run of ten aircraft, which were first integrated into the NIRAAC in 2275. These aircraft, the two seater pusher Mark IA performed well enough than an expanded production run of another 15 aircraft in 2276. In 2275, the single-seater Mark IB also made its first flight, and would be integrated in 2277. 2277 would also see the construction and first flights of a more heavily armed ground attack variant, the Mark IC attack plane. Operational History Mark I series The Mark I series were the first and by far the most common biplane operated by the NIRAAC, with about 50 in service. The aircraft is a pusher-configuration (propeller on the rear of the aircraft) biplane, based around the WWI-era Airco DH.1 and DH.2 aircraft, constructed of wood and canvas similar to the original. The aircraft comes in multiple variants, including single-seater and two-seaters and is designed for light reconnaissance and ground attack roles. The aircraft is typically armed with a single light machine gun or a small bombload, though experiments in armed the aircraft with heavier weapons took place almost as soon as it was deployed, with one record of an observer in a Mark IA bringing a 40mm M79 grenade launcher with him to fire down on Celtic formations. Formal attempts to uparm the Mark I series began in 2277 with the Mark IC, a Mark IA modified into a single-seater with the observer's seat replaces with a gunpod carrying a heavy machine gun. Mark IA Two-seater aircraft similar to the Airco DH.1, armed with a single M249 SAW or FN MAG machine gun in the forward observers seat, and six hardpoints for 10 or 20kg bombs or flechette dispensers. 25 built. Mark IB Single-seat variant of the Mark I similar to the Airco DH.2, armed with a single M249 SAW machine gun in a forward-firing fixed mount and six hardpoints for 10 or 20kg bombs or flechette dispensers. 15 built. Mark IC Modified single-seater version of the Mark IA, with the observer seat replaced with an aluminum gunpod (to insulate the wood-and-canvas frame from the heat of the weapon) capable of mounting a Browning M2 .50 machine gun, a Rheinmetall 4.2mm minigun, or a Heckler & Koch L30 Gatling laser, designed to give the Mark I airframe greater ground attack capability. Three built, first flight 2277, saw limited field testing in 2279, where the rapid fire weapon proved effective against massed hordes of Celtic warriors. Also equipped with six hardpoints for 10 or 20kg bombs or flechette dispensers. Mark IT Two-seater variant of the Mark I with no forward machine gun, used as a trainer, with flight controls in both forward and rear seat, with trainee seated forward and a flight instructor in the rear, who may switch control between themselves and the trainee. Seven in inventory. Mark II The Mark II is a prototype twin-engine biplane bomber based off the WWI-era British Handley-Page Type O. Capable of carrying 900 kg of bombs, including pre-war 250 and 500-pound bombs, as well as rocket pods, as well as large wing-racks carrying up to 24 20kg bombs. Armed with two machine guns mostly for use as a light gunship, with provision for pintle-mounted miniguns or L30 Gatling lasers. Two prototypes constructed 2281. In testing. Future Developments Mark III The Mark III was a single engine biplane developed starting in 2281 and, like the Mark II, was designed primarily as a bomber capable of deploying heavier aerial bombs. The Mark III was heavily based on the design on the 1930s-vintage Fairey Swordfish torpedo bomber, powered by a copy of pre-war light plane engines. The Mark III was designed around the same time as the New Irish Navy started experimenting with simple torpedo designs based on the late 19th century Whitehead torpedo, with the eventual goal of deploying aerial torpedoes as well as conventional bombs. The aircraft first flew in April, 2284, with first tests with 500 pound bombs, as well as wing-mounted rocket and gun pods being conducted in June. The next year, tests with a 1000 pound bomb on the fuselage proved successful. First combat deployment expected in the early 2290s. The aircraft has a top speed of about 150 miles per hour, and carries four 7.62mm machine guns in small pods under the lower wings. Mark IV The Mark IV is longer-term project consisting of an all-metal monoplane ground attack aircraft with limited air-to-air capabilities against helicopters and piston-engine aircraft, should they be required. The design is based on both pre-war civilian light planes and World War II-era fighter aircraft. A crude technology demonstrator first flew in 2288, but lacked the engine power to carry an effective armament. A more efficient prototype first flew in 2294, capable of speeds of nearly 200 miles per hour and carrying a 500 pound bomb under the fuselage and two 200 pound bombs, four gun pods (.50 caliber, 4.8mm minigun, or L30 Gatling laser), or four seven-shot 70mm rocket pods under the wings. In addition to the bomb load, the prototype aircraft also carries six 7.62mm machine guns in the wings, with planned sub-variants armed with four .50 caliber machine guns built into the wings. Aerial Ordnance Because of their relatively light payloads, the Mark I could not carry the large bombs of pre-war designs. For this reason, a series of small bombs and flechette dispensers were designed for use on the Mark II series. The bombs including 10kg bombs with both a thinner skin and heavier explosives in both 10kg and 20kg, as well as a 10kg fragmentation bomb with a casing designed to produce the maximum amount of shrapnel. Among the most brutal, but effective weapons are flechette dispensers, wing-mounted containers equipped with a quick-release latch placed on wings. These containers are filled with steel flechettes- finned steel darts with a lead-weighted head about 13mm in diameter. When dropped, they impact the target at terminal velocity, with force comparable to a .50 BMG round, sufficient to pierce light armor. A properly placed drop of flechettes can saturate an area larger than a football field, devastating densely packed infantry formations. The following weapons were developed for the Mark I series: *HE-10 10kg high explosive bomb *FRAG-10 fragmentation bomb *HE-20 high explosive bomb *FD-200 flechette dispenser (200 flechettes) *FD-500 flechette dispenser (500 flechettes) Category:Vehicles Category:Technology